


Feel the heat

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Handyman Tony, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Translation Available, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: With the air conditioner broken, Peter is sure that he'll have to suffer through another hot summer day. Luckily for him, Aunt May has called someone to fix it.Translation in Russian





	Feel the heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Feel the heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723762) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



Peter feels the sweat already having gathered on his neck and between his eyebrows the moment he croaks his eyes open. It's still quite early in the morning but the sun is already shining brightly, exactly like the days before. His room has started to feel more like an oven, really.

He sighs and crawls out of his bed, grabbing randomly some clothes before heading to the bathroom, basically dragging his feet on the floor and still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He frowns slightly when he hears a noise coming from the living room but then he just shrugs it off; maybe Aunt May's schedule changed. 

He strips off his clothes and immediately steps in the shower, allowing the cool water to run down his heated skin. It makes him shiver but it's pleasant and he sighs contently, enjoying the short break from the hell outside.

It's more than fifteen minutes later when he finally steps out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of really short shorts, grimacing just at the thought of wearing anything more with this heat.

He makes his way to the living room, eager to see if Aunt May made him anything for breakfast - it's summer, he's allowed to be a bit lazy - only to be greeted by a stranger's back. A strong, muscular and quite impressive back. 

"Uh..." 

The noise draws the guy's attention and he turns around, his eyes immediately landing on him.

"You must be Peter. I hope I didn't wake you," he says and Peter frowns before his mind starts functioning again.

_Right_ , broken air conditioner. Aunt May said yesterday that someone would come to fix it this morning. He completely forgot.

"Uh yes, I mean no, you didn't wake me," he replies, cringing only slightly at his answer, and then guy nods.

"I'm Tony," he introduces himself and Peter watches as _Tony's_ gaze travels up and down his body - not quite subtly - before returning to his face. 

_Oh shit._ He barely wears any clothes. Fuck fuck fuck. 

He feels his cheeks burning up and he awkwardly hugs his arms around his chest to hide himself. 

"I'm Peter- oh, uhm, right, you already knew that, sorry," he mumbles, managing only to become even redder as the guy chuckles. 

Tony returns back to his work without another glance at him and Peter isn't sure why but he's slightly disappointed. 

He should probably let him work. He shuffles to his room and grabs a t-shirt, throwing it on, still feeling the heat on his cheeks after Tony's look. Did Tony think it inappropriate that he showed up like this? He hopes he didn't offend him somehow, it's not that he did on purpose, after all. 

The loud growl of his stomach shakes him off his thought and he exits his room again, this time heading to the kitchen. 

Maybe he should ask Tony- should he call him Mr. Tony? He doesn't want to seem rude - if he'd like something to eat or drink. Yes, this sounds like a good idea.

Tony has still his back turned to him but tilts slightly his head up to look at him when Peter approaches.

"Uh, I'm about to make breakfast, would you like me to fix something for you, too? Or maybe you want something to drink?" He asks as casually as he can, grimacing only a bit at how lame he sounds. Tony offers him a smile, anyway.

"Nah, I'm good, kid. Thanks for the offer," he says, before turning his attention again to his work. 

Peter doesn't know what it is about this guy but he just doesn't like it when Tony's eyes and attention aren't on him. Which is extremely weird, since Aunt May is paying him to work which is exactly what Tony is trying to do while Peter is just annoying him. Still he can't help himself.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Tony's eyes are back on him and Peter feels a thrill of excitement run through him. 

_What is wrong with him?_

"I couldn't say no to some company. Sometimes, it gets pretty boring," he says and Peter barely manages to fight back the wide grin that threatens to creep onto his face.

"Oh, yeah sure. Let me just eat something really fast and then I'm all yours- I mean- I'll be back in a few minutes," he blurts out and storms out of the living room before Tony has the chance to see his face turn into an actual tomato. 

He eats quickly a bowl of cereal with milk, and despite his previous embarrassment, he's still eager to go back to the living room. 

Tony greets him with a small smirk when he gets back and Peter smiles a bit self-consciously before sitting on the couch, crossing his legs and trying to get comfortable.

"So, Peter, how old are you?" Tony asks, not long after, and Peter is relieved that he doesn't have to think something to start a conversation.

"Uh, s- sixteen." _Almost._

Tony raises an eyebrow at him and Peter curses himself inwardly; he's always been a terrible liar.

"I mean, I'll turn 16 in a couple of months," he corrects and Tony hums in reply, his expression unreadable. Peter takes the opportunity to look at him a bit _more_ carefully and stares as subtly as he can at his handsome face - Peter didn't know he had a thing for beards, but Tony's is doing _weird_ pleasant things to him; he aches to feels it beneath his fingers - and then, lower at his broad shoulders and muscular biceps that are exposed due to the black sleeveless vest he's wearing. It _is_ really hot after all. And so is Tony.

"You must be excited about summer break, then," Tony says after a while and Peter shrugs. 

"Kinda. I don't really mind school. I'm pretty good at most classes so it can be fun sometimes," he mumbles, becoming aware of how lame he sounds only after the words have left his mouth.

Tony chuckles, this time the sound a bit lower but also fonder, sending shivers rising down Peter's spine. "Yeah, you seem like a good boy," Tony says, his smirk growing just a bit wider, and Peter feels heat curl in his stomach at the words, even if he doesn't completely understand why.

He hums, not sure what he should reply, but hating when Tony focuses again on his work. At least he doesn't stop talking.

"It should be ready in a bit. You won't have to suffer any longer."

"What- No, I'm not suffering! I like talking to you, did I say something that made you th- _oh_... You meant the heat..." Oh God, he's such a mess, he can't even have a normal conversation. He hides his flushed face into his hands, hiding from Tony's intense gaze despite loving having it focused on him. "Sorry," he mumbles, relaxing a bit at the sound of Tony's laugh. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, kid. You're adorable," Tony says and Peter dares to remove his hands so he can look at him. "Even more so, when you blush so prettily."

"I'm not blushing," he whines, even though it comes out sounding more like purring, but he can't bring himself to care, his mind too focused on the words _adorable_ and _prettily_. They make his heart beat faster in excitement.

Tony lets out a chuckle in reply, once again busy finishing his job.

"Did Aunt May say anything about something else needing to be fixed?" He asks, wanting to know whether Tony will leave soon or not, for some reason not liking the idea that their little talks will have to end. 

"No, I don't think so. Why, do you have anything in mind?" Tony asks and Peter shakes his head.

"Uh, no. I was just curious," he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. Tony hums but this time he doesn't avert his gaze right after. Peter can see his brown eyes trained on him again and he has to fight his urge to squirm. Despite wanting to hide himself, his cock seems to enjoy the attention of the older man and it stirs in interest in his shorts.

"Isn't it too hot for this?" Tony asks and motions to the t-shirt Peter has thrown on earlier. Tony continues before he has a chance to answer. "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be covered."

Peter's eyes go wide at the words, his cheeks once again flushing. He's not used to receiving _compliments_. Well, unless they come from Aunt May, which he is sure don't count. His classmates, for instance, barely even acknowledge his present, let alone call him pretty. 

"You think I'm pretty?" He asks shyly and meets Tony's gaze, heat pooling in his stomach at the way Tony's eyes seem to have darkened.

"No just pretty, baby, I think you're the prettiest," Tony says lowly and an involuntary whimper escapes Peter's mouth. Tony chuckles and Peter is about to get up and run to his room where he can peacefully die from embarrassment but then Tony is walking towards him, so he just stays still right where he's sitting on the couch, his gaze cast down and avoiding Tony's.

"Darling... look at me," Tony demands and Peter, despite feeling his cheeks burning up, tilts his head up and meets Tony's eyes, now darker than before, his pupils dilated. "No one ever told you that you're pretty, sweetheart?"

Tony's hand is cupping his face now, his large hand soothing against the heated skin of his cheek and Peter can't help leaning into the gentle touch. 

"No," he mumbles, chewing nervously on his lower lip, his body almost shaking under Tony's intense gaze.

"Well, now, that's a shame," Tony says, his hand moving slightly so he can rub his thumb over Peter's abused bottom lip. "Do you want me to show you how pretty I think you are, baby?"

Peter isn't sure what exactly Tony means but he nods anyway, letting out a breathless _yes_. 

Tony smiles at him reassuringly before withdrawing his hand from his face and gently grabbing his wrist. Peter lets him move it as he wishes and he gasps both in shock and arousal when Tony guides his hand on his crotch, making Peter cup his hardening dick. 

"Can you feel what you do to me, Peter?" He asks, rubbing his bulge against Peter's hand.

Peter's mind is still trying to process what's happening but he nods, his stomach fluttering when Tony smiles darkly at him. He didn't expect things to escalate so quickly but he knows that if he pulls away now he will lose his chance, so he stays put and waits for Tony's next move. 

"I think it's only fair that you help me get rid of this, don't you agree?" He asks and Peter can feel Tony's cock fattening beneath his hand, hard and thick, arousing his curiosity and making him want _more_.

He nods his head, warmth flooding in his belly when Tony smiles proudly at him for giving the right answer. 

"There's a good boy," he coos, gently letting Peter's hand go. "Are you always so obedient, sweetheart?"

Peter isn't sure what he should answer to that, so he shrugs helplessly. "Uh, I don't know...M- most of the time?" He replies and Tony chuckles but looks pleased enough with his answer. 

"What time does your Aunt come back from work, darling?" Tony asks, his hand now slowly petting his hair, and Peter almost purrs at the attention. Every single term of endearment coming out of Tony's mouth sends another jolt of arousal and warmth though Peter's body. 

"She'll be back in a couple of hours, I think," he says and hopes that it's enough for whatever Tony wants them to do.

"Perfect," Tony says, reaching for his wrist again and gently pulling him up. "Where's your room, sweetheart?"

Peter guides them to his room, his knees feeling wobbly, his whole body tense both with anticipation and nervousness. He is sure he's not supposed to welcome strange men in his room - Aunt May would be so disappointed in him - but he can't bring himself to think rationally right now. Tony's palm on the small of his back is large and warm and it makes Peter want to feel his touch all over his body. 

He nervously turns to look at Tony when they step in his room, finding dark brown eyes already on him. Then Tony is cupping his face and pulling him closer, their lips crashing together in a hungry kiss. Peter clings to Tony, his hands clenching around the material of his vest and he lets out a whimper when Tony licks his bottom lip. Not having kissed anyone before, he gladly lets Tony take total control of the kiss, welcoming eagerly the tongue that slips in his mouth. 

The sensation of Tony's lips against his, along with the warmth of Tony's hands around his waist makes him almost dizzy and he unconsciously arches his body towards Tony. He gasps when he feels the hard length of Tony's dick against his own and then there are hands cupping and kneading his ass hard, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush together. 

The friction is almost overwhelming even through the material of their clothes and he grinds against Tony, his dick twitching and desperately leaking precum in his shorts. He whines at the loss when Tony pulls away but lets himself be manhandled onto the bed until he's lying on his back, his legs bent at the knee and spread open with Tony settling between them. 

Tony looks at him hungrily, running his hands up and down his thighs, raising goosebumps on his way. "I _knew_ I had to have you, the moment you showed up wearing only your tiny little shorts," Tony rasps, his hands still roaming over his body, now pulling Peter's t-shirt higher so he can touch his hips and stomach, slowly heading to his nipples. "Such a pretty little thing, half-naked and practically begging to be fucked. Isn't that what you wanted from the beginning, baby boy?"

"I-" the words die in his throat the moment Tony pinches a nipple between two fingers and instead only a high-pitched whine leaves his mouth. His hips instinctively rock upwards, seeking friction but he finds none, letting his dick aching and untouched. 

"Greedy boy," Tony chuckles, guiding Peter's t-shirt over his head to remove it completely. "Patience, you'll get what you want," he promises, moving his hands to remove Peter's shorts, as well. 

Peter lets him and does his best to fight his urge to cover himself, despite feeling incredibly insecure and vulnerable, being so exposed to Tony's eyes. 

"Shh, relax, darling. You're gorgeous, you have nothing to hide," Tony tells him and even though it makes Peter's cheeks flush, it helps. "Do you have lube, Peter?" 

"Uh- yeah," he nods, reaching to the first drawer of his nightstand, rummaging inside until he finds the fairly familiar plastic tube of lube. He hands it to Tony and bites his lip, waiting to see what comes next.

"Such a naughty boy," Tony chuckles as he flicks the cap open. "Do you use it to finger yourself, baby? To stretch your tiny pretty hole with your little fingers?" 

Peter's blush spreads down to his neck and chest, but he nods his head and definitely doesn't regret it when Tony groans, satisfied, in reply. 

"I bet you imagine having a cock inside you instead of just your fingers, hm," Tony says but Peter doesn't have time to reply because something cool touches his rim and he tenses, before realizing it's Tony's fingers and he forces himself to relax. It's true, however; sometimes he imagines how it'd feel if someone else fingered him, or even _fucked_ him, and right now he has a hard time believing that he's about to actually find out. 

He makes a small whiny sound when Tony pushes a finger inside him, the lube allowing him to work it in and out easily. It still feels weird and new, even though not at all unpleasant. Tony, soon, slips another finger inside, the intrusion causing Peter to moan, pain and pleasure making his fists clench into the sheets. He might be used to fingering himself but Tony's fingers are thicker and longer and it's already too much. 

Tony eases them in and out skillfully, his other hand touching and caressing whatever part of Peter's body he can reach, his eyes focused on his fingers that disappear inside Peter's opening. 

Peter can feel his hole slowly loosen around the digits, the pain almost not even there anymore, and he cries out in pleasure when Tony nudges the magic little spot inside him that he has only managed to find a few times with his own fingers. 

"There it is," Tony says and hits it again with precision, eliciting another whine from Peter. 

Lost in pleasure, Peter barely realizes that there's a third digit inside him. He can only pant and writhe on the sheets as Tony fucks him open with deft fingers. His hard cock is twitching violently against his stomach, a pool of precum gathering where the head touches. 

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Tony asks, his pace now fast and ruthless, fingering him and spreading him open, making Peter see stars. He didn't know that something could feel so amazing.

"Really good," he gasps breathlessly and that's the last thing he manages to say before his orgasm hits him, powerful and blinding, hot spurts of cum landing all over his own stomach as he comes, his fingers digging into the mattress in a failed attempt to ground himself. 

"Fuck, Peter, look at you, baby," Tony groans, reaching with his hand and taking some of the cum on Peter's chest with his fingers. "You couldn't wait, hm."

Peter is a bit scared that he fucked everything up and Tony is displeased with him but, luckily, that doesn't seem to be the case. Tony still looks at him like he wants to devour him and Peter lets himself relax. 

Tony brings two cum-stained fingers to his mouth and Peter obediently opens it, allowing Tony to slip them inside. He sucks on them, only slightly grimacing at the bitter taste of his release, and laps them with his tongue, licking them clean. 

Tony withdraws his other hand so he can work his jeans open, pulling them down along with his boxers. Peter glances shyly at his cock, his eyes going wide at the size of it; it's definitely much bigger than the three fingers he just had inside him and it makes him even more nervous. Tony interprets his reaction a bit differently. 

"You just can't wait to have it inside you, huh. So hungry for daddy's cock," Tony says and Peter feels another flush spread on his face. 

He watches porn, of course, and even though - admittedly - he has always liked it when the young guy gets fucked and calls the older guy _daddy_ , right now it makes him feel incredibly embarrassed. Not that he hasn't imagined being called baby and baby boy and everything else Tony has called him but it's still all new to him and it's more than a little overwhelming.

"What is it, darling?" Tony asks as he removes his vest, before his hand moves to his cock so he can lube himself up.

"Nothing," Peter replies sheepishly and even though it's an obvious lie, Tony just hums. 

Peter's whole body tenses as Tony lines himself up with his entrance and he can feel the fat, blunt head nudging his rim. There's no way it can fit, he knows it. 

"Shh, relax, I'll make you feel really good," Tony tells him, lowering himself so he's hovering over Peter's body that's still trembling with nerves helplessly, his hands fidgeting on the sheets. 

"I told you to _relax_ , Peter. You don't want to disappoint daddy, do you, darling?" Tony asks and Peter can hear in his tone that his patience is running thin. 

"N- no," he stutters and almost pouts when Tony doesn't seem any more pleased than before. 

"No _what_?" 

_Oh..._

"No, daddy," he whispers and relaxes a little when he sees the proud smile on Tony's face.

"Fuck, you're the sweetest thing I've ever had, Pete," Tony says, - his hips slowly moving, his cock pushing inside - and it's probably the best thing anyone has ever said to Peter. 

It makes him burn with the need to continue pleasing Tony so he'll never stop saying all these things that have his heart fluttering. He wants to be good for him and be told how pretty and sweet he is. The next moan escapes him almost involuntarily, slipping from his mouth like he's always meant to say these words.

"Daddy... Daddy, please," he breathes out just as Tony slides inside him. He's rewarded with a low grunt from Tony and a deep kiss that is almost enough to make him forget the ache between his legs as Tony bottoms out. 

He feels his hole stretching impossibly wide around Tony's fat cock and even though it's anything but comfortable, he finds himself craving _more_. 

Tony starts with slow, shallow thrusts and Peter can't help whining as he feels the drag of Tony's dick in and out of his ass. "That's it- that's it, baby," Tony moans, gradually picking up his pace as Peter's body gets accustomed to the feeling of being split in half.

Tony doesn't seem able to hold back anymore and the next thrust almost knocks Peter's breath out, even as a new wave of pleasure comes through him. He grows pliant beneath Tony's strong body as Tony slams into him repeatedly, his spent dick slowly hardening again, now that the pain is almost completely gone. 

He suddenly feels his hole empty and before he knows it, Tony has easily flipped him around and he's lying with his chest pressed to the mattress, his ass up and ready to be taken. Barely any seconds later, Tony's dick is back inside him, the new angle allowing Tony to fuck him even deeper. 

Tony's grip on his hips is a bit too tight, keeping him firmly in place and probably leaving bruises on his pale skin, as Tony continues ramming him with his thick cock, his thighs slamming against Peter's ass with every thrust.

"I knew you'd take me so fucking well. You were made to take cock, baby boy. So fucking perfect," Tony grunts and Peter moans happily at the praise, arching his ass further up in his try to please Tony as well as he can. "Say it for me, darling. I wanna hear it again," Tony demands and Peter doesn't have to think about it a lot to figure out what Tony wants. 

"Daddy," he moans a bit quietly, the brutal thrust into his ass and Tony's growl encouraging him to continue. "Fuck me, daddy, please," he whines, once again earning an almost animalistic sound from Tony who's now pounding into him at an unforgiving pace. 

"Fuck, baby, your virgin little hole is so tight. Gonna make me come really soon," Tony pants and Peter revels in knowing that he has that kind of effect on the older man. It's exhilarating and he moans for Tony- or more like for _daddy_ \- to go harder and Tony does. 

He ruts into him with a wild abandon and Peter isn't even surprised when he feels his second orgasm approaching. Tony's hitting his prostate again and Peter can only sob and take everything Tony has to give him. 

"Daddy... I'm so close," he moans, trying to push back onto Tony's cock but Tony's firm grip on his hips prevent him from moving and he whines, wanting- _needing_ more. 

"I got you, baby," Tony says, snaking an arm around him so he can take hold of his neglected dick. Peter almost sobs in relief when Tony starts stroking him, his palm rough against his sensitive skin. "Are you gonna come for daddy, Peter?"

He can only moan in reply as he does just that, spilling his release all over Tony's hand, the word _daddy_ slipping from his mouth again and again between his breathless pants. 

"There's a good boy," Tony praises and lets go of his dick, so he can chase his own release. He lowers himself over Peter, his firm chest flush against Peter's back, and fucks into him with fast merciless shallow thrusts. 

"Do you want daddy's cum in your tight little hole, sweetheart? Want me to stuff you nice and full with my seed?"

Despite feeling completely fucked out, the filthy words still make him blush furiously, but the answer comes out of his mouth surprisingly easily. 

"Yes, daddy, please," he moans and it's only a few thrusts later that he gets what he wants. Tony bites down at his neck as he buries his cock deep inside him and starts coming, emptying his load in his willing hole. 

Peter collapses on the mattress right after and winces when Tony pulls out. He can feel some of the warm cum inside him dripping out of his sore hole and down his balls and it makes him filthy but also weirdly proud. It was because of _him_ that Tony came. _He_ did that. He didn't know how amazing it'd be to feel wanted, _desired_. 

He hesitantly glances at Tony who has lied next to him and is now tucking his softening cock inside his pants. Peter's not sure what he should do now; he wants to snuggle up to Tony and cuddle with him but he doesn't know if he's allowed. In the end, he doesn't get to decide because Tony is getting up and climbing off the bed, reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it on. Peter sits up on the bed, looking at him as he's getting dressed.

"You're leaving?" He can't stop himself from asking, his disappointment clear in his tone, his lips forming a little pout without his permission.

"I can't stay, Pete. We wouldn't want your aunt to find me in your room, would we?" Tony replies and Peter's pout deepens because he knows Tony is right.

"No," he mumbles, feeling his heart sink in his chest. "Will we- can we do this again, though?" 

Tony chuckles and reaches to grip his chin, leaning down to peck his lips. "You didn't get enough, baby?"

"No..." He says and decides to try one last thing, hoping it'll be enough to make Tony want to do this again. "I want more, _daddy_."

Tony growls and pulls him in a sloppy kiss, making Peter whine against his lips. "Daddy's gonna fuck you, again, sweetheart. I promise," Tony says and Peter can tell from the darkness of his eyes that he means it. 

He hums happily and reaches to plant a shy kiss on Tony's cheek before letting him go. He's sweaty and sticky with a mix of cum and lube covering his body, but he's never felt more content. He can already feel the excitement and anticipation filling him just at the thought of being with Tony again. And maybe the next time Tony can stay a little bit more and not leave right after. Or perhaps, Peter will just have to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!🤗


End file.
